


Trio of Tragedy

by EsculentEvil



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Multi, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: A collection of works centering around my three favorite characters: Batman, Joker, and Harley.This collection features many hints/references to BatJokes but they aren't actually together in this; Harley ships them 100% tho and gets a good laugh while doing it; otherwise: this collection treats them as a group of friends more than anything else.Originally posted to my Tumblr @esculentevil





	Trio of Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify: the Metro-Narrows Bridge has been connecting Gotham to Metropolis since the Bronze Age of Comics; that’s why Pengu blew it up [although what caused the spat... idk xD].

[Batman stands, confused, in the main room of Joker’s current Ha-Hacienda; having just swooped in to interrogate the two about the bomb that just blew up the Metro-Narrows Bridge, the caped crusader finds himself in a sticky situation.]

**Joker** : [pouting]

**Batman** : [staring]

**Harley** : [grinning]

**Batman** : ... Are you supposed to be a marshmallow...?

**Joker** : [blushes bright red] No! I’m just cold!!!

**Harley** : [giggles as Batman stares incredulously at the Joker who’s buried under a big white fluffy blanket] His iron’s just a bit too low. Don’ worry too much, Bats.

**Joker** : [scowls at them both before hiding completely under his large cover]

**Batman** : So it  _wasn’t_  the two of you that blew up the M-N for the millionth time?

**Harley** : [laughs] No; that was Penguin! [sniggers] He and Lex are having a spat.

* * *

 

~~[Epilogue:]~~

**Joker** : [head emerges] Is that all you’re here for?!

**Batman** : [deadpan] No; I’m here for s’mores.

**Harley** : [laughs harder] I’ll get the graham crackers!

**Batman** : [trying not to smirk] Chocolate, too, please.

**Joker** : [flaming red; sputters] Don’t  _eat_  me!!!


End file.
